


I knew I loved you before I met you

by Andrada (ScarletteLyn)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I may or may not have a thing for being rough in bed, JOEL IS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER TO WRITE, M/M, Mavin, Smut, also quite fluffy, don't tell anyone, eventually, ish, it will only become more apparent the more chapter i add to this, joelay - Freeform, the first chapter is mostly smut, there's plot somewhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteLyn/pseuds/Andrada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An after hours party, some slight meddling and an empty office can only mean the beginning of one thing...</p><p>A Joelay fic with some Mavin thrown in because why the fuck not? Yes this story is named after that one song from like the 90s/00s</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dirty work

                Something had been off in the Rooster Teeth building lately. To Burnie, there was only one way to fix whatever had gone wrong in the last few weeks and that was an all night party in the office. Come Saturday and everyone showed up to work with a bag for the night and some kind of drink to share. Even though the rest of the building was buzzing with excitement, Ray couldn’t get out of his slump. He’d been more quiet and reserved lately, making fewer jokes in videos and just talking less in general. It was all because he’d come to a very sad conclusion.

                Ray had a massive crush on Joel. That in itself wasn’t what made Ray sad, in fact it made him kind of ill whenever the older man himself was in the room. The simple fact that it just _wouldn’t_ work out was what had Ray down. Joel would never go for someone so ridiculous and not to mention nearly half his age. Ray hoped that eventually he’d get over this stupid attraction to his older co worker but it had been months now and the fans were starting to notice his change in attitude. Geoff had asked him countless times if he was okay and he’d gotten multiple offers from everyone in the AH office to talk if he needed. The only person he’d ever taken that up with was Michael.

                That morning he had been forced to be around Joel and Ray couldn’t stand to keep it in anymore so he asked Michael if they could go out to lunch. Knowing his friend well enough, Michael managed to keep Gavin at the office while he and the New Yorker went out. It was a miracle that Gavin didn’t put up more of a fight to go with but he also knew that Ray needed to talk to someone and he was glad that it was one of the guys from their office. As the two men sat down and ordered food, Michael brought up the real reason they’d left.

“So what’s up man?” The ginger started. “You’ve been miserable for months.”

“I have this,” Ray paused, trying to find the right words. “Thing... For someone... At the office.”

“And you’re moping around like grandma got run over by a reindeer because?”

“Because it won’t ever fucking happen,” Ray groaned and put his head in his hands, clearly getting upset.

“Why not?” Michael asked.

“Because he’s like twice my age,” Ray mumbled. “Why would he want someone like me?”

“I think you’re going to have to tell me who this is Ray,” Michael pointed out. Ray mumbled the name so quietly that Michael didn’t catch it the first time. “What?”

“I said it’s Joel,” Ray lifted his head, exasperated and on the verge of tears. “He’s just so...”

“Hey, you like him for your own reasons Ray and that’s good enough,” Michael said positively. “Okay so I don’t know what you’ve been smoking lately but Joel is like the nicest guy in Austin. Even if he did have to let you down, he’d be so fucking nice about it and I’m sure he’d feel really bad for upsetting you. Why don’t you just talk to him?”

“Because I can’t,” And with that Ray’s head was back on the table. “You’re not going to tell anyone right?”

“Of course not Ray,” Michael patted his friend’s head awkwardly as their food arrived.

                Despite what Michael had said to Ray, he _had_ to tell Geoff. The older man would never tell a soul that Ray liked Joel but it was in the best interest of the company so Michael made up a story about needing to get something from storage and asking Geoff to help him. Luckily he got the hint. The two waited until they were out in the parking lot to talk.

“So what’s going on with Ray?” Geoff asked.

“He’s in love with Joel,” Michael paraphrased and got confused when Geoff burst into laughter. “Dude, that’s not cool.”

“I’m not laughing at Ray,” The tattooed man wiped the tears from his eyes. “I’m laughing because Joel has the biggest crush on Ray I’ve ever seen.”

“Oh my god, we have to do something!” Michael waited for his boss to calm down.

“Hell yeah we do,” Geoff straightened up. “You leave it to me and don’t breathe a word of this to Ray.”

                The day went on and soon everyone was congregating in the kitchen to start off the party. The rest of the AH crew dragged Ray along with them even if the Puerto Rican decided to hang out along the outskirts of the crowd. A couple toasts were made before the drinks were poured and the music started blaring. Across the room, Geoff was nudging Joel with his elbow and nervously the older man approached Ray.

“They know how to throw a pretty good party huh?” He walked up next to the younger man.

“Yeah, if you’re into that kind of stuff I guess,” Ray tried to remember how to breathe as he looked up at Joel.

“Come on, what’s bugging you,” Joel pushed. Ray tried to say it was nothing but he was cut off. “No, none of that shit. I know you’ve been depressed and it’s not nothing Ray.”

“Why do you care?” Ray got defensive.

“Come on,” Joel sighed. “If we’re going to argue, we’re not doing it here.”

                Slowly, the two men made their way into Joel’s office where the door was locked and the music was muffled. The entire walk up, Ray though his heart had stopped because he was in shock. Across from each other in the smaller room, the air felt like it had been electrified and Ray wrapped his arms around himself. He dodged most of Joel’s questions tactfully but eventually Joel couldn’t take it anymore.

“What are you doing?” Ray asked as Joel stepped closer.

“Listen,” Joel looked at his feet shyly, only inches between the two men. “I really like you Ray. A lot. Like I think I could love you and I hate seeing you upset.”

“P-pardon?” The younger man stuttered.

“You heard me,” Joel stared into Ray’s eyes but didn’t get an answer right away.

                Instead, Ray wrapped his arms around Joel’s neck and kissed him fiercely. The older man was perfectly happy to put down his beer and slide his hands onto Ray’s hips. He was so skinny Joel could’ve reached around him twice if he’d tried but for then he settled for just kissing Ray back leisurely. His lips moved down to pepper little kisses all over Ray’s neck and shoulder as the younger tried to learn how to breathe again.

“It’s because I didn’t think I’d have a shot with you,” Ray gasped raggedly. “Am I dreaming?”

“What would it take for me to prove to you that you’re not?” Joel pulled back and raised an eyebrow. “Fucking you over my own desk?”

“You know, no one would hear us up here,” Ray suggested in a low voice that sent shivers through Joel.

“Are you sure Ray?” Joel asked with lust-darkened eyes and got an eager nod from the boy of his dreams.

                The two stripped faster than either thought humanly possible and soon Joel’s lips were exploring every inch of Ray’s tan skin. With lips, teeth and tongue, Joel drove Ray to the edge and back before he even paid any attention to his soon-to-be-lover’s aching cock. Ray took to gripping onto Joel so tightly it almost hurt... Almost. His fingerprints left bruises on the older man’s hips and ribs and he desperately tried to find purchase somewhere on the naked man’s body. His teeth gnawed purple marks into Joel’s shoulder and his heels popped some vertebrae in the older man’s back.

“How do you want it?” Joel breathed and Ray moved.

                The Puerto Rican climbed down from where he’d been sitting upright on the wood to bending over it, presenting his ass to Joel. An animalistic growl ripped through the bigger man’s chest before he abruptly began preparing the younger man. With every finger Joel inserted into Ray, he was met with mewls of pleasure and breathy moaning for more. The only time it was quiet was when Joel slid into his lover. Ray held his breath for as long as he could, trying to adjust to the thick length inside of him. It was as if he had been impaled on a red hot pole but it wasn’t unpleasant. In fact, it was only a few minutes before Ray was begging Joel to move and the older man felt the tight hole pull him in further as he began to move.

                At first, their moans were hushed. Quiet praises and whispered profanities filled the room as Joel did his best not to hurt the man below him. Ray however, had the sexual appetite of a rabbit and was soon loudly begging him to fuck his tiny, tight ass into the wood of the desk so hard he might get splinters. Joel thrust as deeply, roughly and as fast as his body would let him, revelling in the near screams that Ray was letting go. His hips snapped forwards as he leant down to kiss and lick his way around the top of the younger man’s back. He bit down on shoulder blades and pulled Ray up by his hair.

“I-.”

“I know.”

                Both men came together and Joel pulled them both backwards to rest in his rolling chair. He was too tired to pull out of the man that was now on his lap. Ray curled up contentedly on top of Joel and just tried to bask in the afterglow before he realised that this was a one time thing... Or so he thought.

“So do you maybe want to go out tomorrow night?” Joel asked hoarsely. , still inside Ray as they both tried to catch their breath.

“Wait, you mean you don’t want this to be a one off?” Ray looked up at the man he’d grown unbearably fond of in surprise.

“Of course not,” Joel chuckled and kissed Ray sweetly on the lips. “I really do like you Ray. I want to try making this a thing. Us. Making us a thing.”

“If you’re going to date me, I expect flowers.”

“A dozen of the most beautiful red roses,” Joel smirked. “For the most beautiful man in the office.”

“Now you’re just being weird,” Ray ducked so Joel didn’t see his blush.

“Come on Ray,” Joel struggled to pull out because Ray was on top of him. “Let’s get dressed and go back downstairs. I’m sure Geoff and Michael are going to want to see what they’ve done.”

“THAT BASTARD!”


	2. Come home with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the party and the following morning when Ray decides to go home with Joel. Also this is less hinting at Mavin and more smack-you-in-the-face-with-the-mavin kind of thing. Not what I intended but still good.

                Ray was half heartedly pouting as they got dressed and Joel noticed. He gave Ray one of his extra sweaters and kissed him gently before they walked out into the hallway. For a little while Ray just stared up at the older man, waiting for an answer to why they’d stopped. A tiny piece of him screamed that they should go while the rest of his brain was hoping Joel had stopped them short of the door for round 2.

“Don’t be too hard on Michael,” Joel said quietly as Ray turned to playing with their entwined hands. “They meant well. And they did well.”

“Yeah I guess,” Ray sighed and leaned forwards against Joel’s chest. With a chuckle, the older man wrapped him up in his arms and kissed the top of his head.

“Come on, we owe them a thank you,” Joel unlocked the door and led Ray out into the hallway.

                The Puerto Rican had grown sleepy from everything that had happened already. He leaned heavily on Joel as they walked through the building, going towards the source of the music. The kitchen was slightly more empty than it had been when the party kicked off but there were still people everywhere. All the Achievement Hunters seemed to be missing and Ray mumbled that they might be on the podcast set or in the office. They checked the office first but it was empty. The AH men were indeed on the podcast set, playing video games on the bigger monitors and drinking.

“There they are!” Michael chuckled, his face already tinged red as he tried to play around Gavin who had gotten comfortable on his lap. “So you fuck out your problems or what?”

“You’re an asshole,” Ray glared at the ginger. “You’re just lucky this worked out or I would’ve killed you.”

“Nooooo,” Gavin whined dramatically. “You can’t kill my boi Ray! I need him.”

“More like you need his cock in your ass,” Geoff joked, making everyone laugh as Joel sat in Gus’ chair and pulled Ray into his lap.

“What can I say? I’m just that good,” Michael laughed and rested his chin on the Brit’s shoulder. Gavin seemed to have lost the ability to speak.

“Hand me a controller,” Ray asked Geoff as their round of Halo finished and he joined the game.

 Joel was more than happy to watch as Ray beat the crap out Gavin and Michael with Geoff. The Hispanic man was clearly the best at first person shooters in the gaming office. Ray cycled through having everyone on his team before the others decided to switch games to Mario Party. Just as the opening screen came up, the fivesome was joined by a few more people. Miles, Blaine and Adam took spots on the couch and floor, stealing Gavin’s controller to become a team themselves while Geoff became a team with Jack who had come in with them. So the nine of them started up the game and immediately started arguing.

“No I want to be Peach!” Blaine wrestled the controller out of Miles’ hands to switch the character, making Adam laugh.

“YOU COULD’VE JUST TOLD ME!” Miles argued back as he regained control of the remote.

“Who do you want to be Gav?” Michael asked his boyfriend.

“We can be Wario if you want,” Gavin offered and hit the button over Michael’s hands for him.

“Any thoughts Joel?” Ray teased and leaned back against the older man.

“You pick,” Joel mumbled, nuzzling Ray’s neck affectionately and making the other shudder at the feeling.

“Waluigi it is then,” Ray chuckled and leaned his head against Joel’s.

                Geoff and Jack ended up picking Boo and then they all got to fight over which map to play. They ended up picking Boo’s mansion and waited through the instructions and cut scenes (mostly for Joel). For a while Ray let Joel play and just relaxed, giving advice when Joel asked for it. It was really comforting to just sit with Joel’s arms around him and hang out with their friends. Not to mention how hysterically bad Joel was at the minigames.

“Come on Ray,” Joel whined. “You have to help me out! I’m not good at this.”

“You’re good at other things that actually matter Joel,” Ray smirked as he spoke, knowing the responses he’d get. “Hands aren’t just for video games you know.”

                Michael choked on his drink and Gavin laughed so hard he fell off of his boyfriend’s lap. Miles, Blaine and Adam looked slightly grossed out at the innuendo. Jack and Geoff just laughed it off, and soon everyone was laughing harder at Gavin anyways. The game continued with Ray helping Joel when he needed it. The game was shorter than average because Michael had picked a lower number of turns, thank god. It still took them two hours to make it through the whole thing and soon Joel and Ray were left alone with Michael, Gavin and Geoff again.

“So tell me how this whole thing happened,” Gavin asked Michael. “What did you do?”

“Okay so,” Michael shifted Gavin in his lap so he could sit up better. “Joel told Geoff like, months ago about his massive gay crush on Ray.”

“It didn’t happen like that!” Joel protested, turning red behind Ray.

“Yes it did,” Geoff interjected before Michael moved on with his story.

“So today when we went out for lunch I forced Ray to tell me what was bothering him and it was because he had a massive gay crush on Joel,” Michael took a break to breathe. “And then I didn’t really know what to do so I told Geoff who started laughing hysterically. Then he told me it was because Joel also had a big fucking gay crush on Ray and to leave it to him. I’d say he did a pretty good job.”

“YOU KNEW?!” Ray turned to Joel who was still blushing bright red from before.

“I might have gotten a few little hints from Geoff...”

“I went up to him and went Joel,” Geoff started his part of the story. “Joel you will never believe what secret I just heard. And Joel went ‘What?’ so I told him. I was like, Ray has a massive crush on you and I think you should try and hit that.”

“Believe it or not, those were pretty much his exact words,” Joel chuckled.

“Well that was my good deed for the year,” Geoff stretch and everyone laughed at his words. Soon people began trying to find places to sleep around the office and Ray had already begun falling asleep on Joel’s shoulder.

“Come on Ray,” Joel hoisted the younger man into his arms. “Bed time.”

“As long as I don’t have to walk there,” Ray mumbled against Joel’s chest.

                Joel managed to creep through the office and into one of the rooms they usually used for storage. He knew that some of the employees kept a bed in there for long nights at the office and their newest hire had lived in there for a month after moving to work at Rooster Teeth. He was just hoping no one had thought of this first. Luckily enough, no one had. Carefully, Joel laid Ray down on the mattress and turned to try and find a blanket for him. A hand reached out and grabbed him by the wrist so he couldn’t leave.

“No, stay here,” Ray whined, still not opening his eyes.

“I’m just going to try and find a blanket, I’ll be right back,” Joel chuckled and Ray reluctantly let him go. There was a couple of the fleece blankets in a box nearby and  it was only two minutes until Joel was back and tucking Ray in for the night.

“If you leave me here by myself I swear to god Joel,” Ray threatened and yanked the bigger man onto the bed.

“At least take off your damn glasses,” Joel chastised and took off Ray’s glasses himself and put them on a box nearby. “Night Ray.”

“Night Joel,” Ray smiled softly as Joel’s lips brushed against his forehead.

                Joel tightened his arms around Ray as they both drifted off to sleep. Ray usually kicked in his sleep but he slept soundly and still in Joel’s arms. In the morning, most of Joel’s limbs were numb but he didn’t mind. Instead, he sleepily smiled down at Ray who was already awake. The younger man ran his hands through Joel’s hair and he sighed happily at the feeling.

“Your hair is ridiculous in the morning,” Ray giggled.

“Shh, I’m going back to sleep,” Joel pulled Ray closer to himself and buried his face in the hispanic’s neck.

“Joel, there’s breakfast in the kitchen.”

“I’m up!”

                Joel wrapped his arms around Ray’s waist and waddled after him down the hallway and into the kitchen. No one paid them much mind as Ray let Joel sit down before going to get them some food. Joel immediately slumped forwards to lay his head on the table. Ray looked around the room to see many of his coworkers in the exact same position as he was. Working at Rooster Teeth seemed to be where a lot of people found their better half.

                Across the room, Gavin was bringing coffee and food to Michael before crawling into his lap. Ashley was trying to get Burnie to eat something and a handful of other people were tending to their very tired loved ones. He wondered who even made the food. Either way, Ray piled up the plates and coffee before going back to Joel and nudging him awake. He leaned against the older man while they ate, wishing that he hadn’t gotten up and that he was back in bed with Joel. Slowly, the office emptied as everyone went home to sleep the rest of the day away. Joel, who was slightly more coherent then, had the best idea Ray had heard all morning.

“Do you want to come back to my place to sleep this whole thing off?” He offered.

“Depends,” Ray yawned. “Is there going to be sex involved.”

“Maybe a little,” Joel chuckled.

“I’m in,” Ray replied. “But naps first.”

“Definitely naps first,” Joel yawned and downed the rest of his coffee.

                Joel led the younger man out of the building and into his car where he helped him into the passenger seat. He grabbed a spare sweater and tugged it on before getting in himself. The drive to Joel’s wasn’t too long and Ray realised he had never been there. He could practically walk from work but Ray also saw how that could be inconvenient. That would not be fun in the rain or the excessive Texan heat in the dead of summer. Plus driving really was faster. After no more than three turns, they were in the parking lot and Joel was leading the way into the building.

                Ray observed quietly. He knew Joel made a good sum of money; hell, they all did but this was something else. It was much, much nicer than where Ray lived. There was an actual lobby and working elevators. Not to say Ray’s place was a complete dump but it certainly was not this. Silently, Ray followed Joel into the elevator and watched him push 10. The ride up was comprised of quiet hand holding and trying not to fall asleep standing up. Joel unlocked his front door and let Ray ahead of him.

                There wasn’t time for a grand tour, they both would pass out before it was over. Instead, Joel led Ray through the apartment and into the bedroom, giving him a spare shirt to sleep in while he went changed into something else. He only made it into a pair of sweatpants before Ray started telling him to come to bed. The place wasn’t exactly cold so Joel decided to forget about finding a shirt and walked out to see Ray face down in his pillows, under the covers already.

“Comfortable?” Joel joked weakly.

“Come here,” Ray reached out blindly before hooking and arm around Joel and using his bare chest as a pillow instead. “Much better.”


End file.
